


SansxNagito(angst)

by marmalee



Category: Shrek (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmalee/pseuds/marmalee
Summary: Honestly I don’t know what this is qwqMe and my cousin made this at like 2 am
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago the four great leaders ruled over Meme nation

The great leaders were

Shrek of the swamp

Nagito komaeda on the Nintendo DS

Sans the skeleton

And Nyan cat

They all battled against each other for 10 years 

During the battle nyan cat was the first meme to die by the hand of nagito komaeda

Next was sans after nagito made lots of nukes to bomb them him 

Then it was just shrek and nagito

Shrek was like “you think u can defeat me I’ve been a meme longer than u”

Nagito was like “well I have more simps than u”

Little did they know that sans was still alive

Sans and shrek teamed up and defeated nagito 

But Sans felt horrible for betraying his one true love, Nagito

so he killed Shrek


	2. Thanks??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dnkedhgrchirnvirhcurhc

Lmao why are ppl giving kudos   
This is fic is horrible-

U should go check out my ideas/headcannons 👀


End file.
